


Kiss and Make Up

by PoisonKisses



Series: The Secret Loves of Poison Ivy [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Dinah answers a routine call to stop an escaped prisoner and comes face to face with someone she has a lot of unfinished business with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Black Canary's birthday!
> 
> This is set after Batgirl Annual 2, when Ivy's betrayal of the Birds of Prey was still very fresh.
> 
> Also I'm not a gun nut, so my little bit of research may not be perfect.

Dinah throttled down, pulling to the side of the street and concentrated on the transcribed police bulletin scrolling past on the HUD of her helmet.

_S.T.A.R. Labs prisoner escape during routine facility transfer. Subject 31589, Value: High. Priority: Alpha. Danger Level: extreme. NBC protocols in effect for all pursuit._

They were keeping it internal, for whatever reason. Dinah didn’t like the sound of that. She thumbed on her comm. 

“Did you catch that, lover?”

“I did, pretty bird. I’m on the other side of the city, watching a drug exchange. Sounds dangerous.” Ollie was whispering, _still hiding_ , she thought.

“Ok, I’m heading to the vicinity. I’ll stay in touch.” She throttled up, hand braking and planting one boot to do a tight U turn, and then she popped a wheelie as she took off, her pulse speeding up with excitement. NBC? Nuclear, biological, chemical--whoever it was was dangerous. Very dangerous. Extreme usually meant a powerful meta. Maybe she should have been afraid, but she was Black Canary, and it just sounded like her night would be less boring.

“Ok, I’ll join you as soon as I’m done. I’d say be careful, but you’re you. Try not to break them too badly.” She smirked, he knew her too well.

The escape was reported in the warehouse district, down near the docks, and her first thought was to wonder why they were transferring a dangerous prisoner through here. The containment vehicle was lying on its side, the back doors hanging open. An armored personnel carrier had already arrived on scene and was sitting quietly next to it. Two guards in protective gear were down near the tipped over vehicle. One’s mask was off. The other was dead, shot through the throat, apparently by the first guard.

_What?_

She was confused. The downed guard was alive but unconscious, and someone had ziptied him up, trussed him like a pig.

“Ok, that’s...odd.” The unconscious one was breathing short, shallow, rapid breaths, his skin clammy and sweating, but cold. Something was tickling the back of her mind.

The quick, short, staccato sounds of assault rifles caught her ear, off to her left, south of her position and moving toward the water. Dinah raced that direction.

The rifles petered out, but she came across another downed man. This one was in assault gear, full gas mask, carrying an H&K MP7. The street was littered with spent brass. A fight had happened here, and something had torn away the front part of his armor, exposing his midriff, and a light, non lethal cut was oozing blood. He was alive but out, similar symptoms to the other--rapid shallow breathing, cold sweat.

Poison, she decided. So this was a chemical danger. A loud boom caused her head to snap up. That was an explosive.

“Shit,” she cursed. She hated coming late to a party, but she stood and sped off in that direction. 

More was clear when she arrived. Someone had thrown a grenade, and the firefight was over. Three of these security guys had turned on their buddies, and they’d had a pitched battle. Brass, blood, even body parts from one who’d been too close to the grenade.

She heard a clink, like metal on metal, and then a soft, feminine curse.

She crouched, using every bit of stealth she’d learned from Babs to move up to the nearest corner and peer around it.

She was crouched on the concrete, focused on a small patch of sickly grass that had managed to work its way out of a crack and thrive, despite the adverse conditions. Dinah almost didn’t recognize her in the orange jumpsuit, cuffs, and ankle hobbles. A collar with a blinking light was around her neck, and she was gritting her teeth, muttering, “please, grow for me, baby, I need you.”

_Poison Ivy?_

Dinah hadn’t seen her since she’d been ejected from the team. According to Barbara she was in Arkham, having willingly given herself up...why was she here in Star City, in the custody of S.T.A.R. Labs?

“I should have known when I saw all the bodies, killer,” she snarled and stepped out. Ivy froze, her beautiful eyes going wide, and stood--her cuffs and hobble were connected and she couldn’t straighten all the way.

“Dinah?”

“Yeah, you remember, the woman who tried to be your friend? The one you stabbed in the fucking back?” She spat it with venom. Ok, maybe she had some unresolved anger.

Ivy seemed confused, her eyes unfocused. _What’s wrong with her?_ “W-why are you in Gotham?”

“You’re not in Gotham, killer. You’re in Star City. My city. Now do yourself a favor and lie down on your belly until the cops come here to haul your ass back. Or you could resist.” Dinah cracked her knuckles. “Please say resist.”

Ivy shook her head, like she’d just been hit and was trying to clear out the cobwebs. “I didn’t...I didn’t mean to. I told them to keep their hands...keep their hands off. Dinah...I need help...I think.”

For just a moment, Dinah hesitated. This wasn’t Ivy. Something was seriously wrong. What sort of collar was that? Then--then she remembered Ivy poisoning them, forcing them to do her bidding or die. The smug, condescending way she’d talked to them. The betrayal, the anger, came flooding back in.

“Fine, have it your way.”

She waded in. Even in top form, Ivy was no match for her in hand to hand. Selina had taught her how to defend herself, and contrary to popular belief she was better than people knew, on top of being incredibly durable and probably stronger than she, Ollie, and Bruce put together--even when she wasn’t concentrating on channeling her abilities, but she was still not a challenge. She couldn’t defend herself, and Dinah didn’t hold back. Hitting her in the gut felt like punching a tree, and cracks across that beautiful face of hers felt cathartic. She rained combo after combo down on Poison Ivy, and by the time she swept her legs and kicked her in the belly, lifting her off the ground to land in a heap several feet away, she was breathing heavy and her fists were screaming in protest.

For a few heartbeats she lay there, and then tenaciously began to lift herself up. Her lip was split, and a cut had opened up on her eye. “I told you to STAY DOWN, Ivy. I can do this all night.”

“So can I,” she muttered, she spat blood that sizzled on the concrete, and then she stood.

“Fine, big guns time.” She breathed in, and then she hit Ivy with a full force canary cry. Ivy was one of the few opponents she could name who would survive one at this range--she rarely got a chance to cut loose with one, and seeing Ivy scream in agony, her gorgeous red curls streaming behind her with the force, her arms raised to protect her face, that collar on her shedding pieces until the light blinked out, felt good.

_That collar._

As the cry ended, Dinah cursed. She didn’t know for sure if Ivy’d played her or she’d played herself, but when the woman held out a hand and the little weed she’d been beseeching instantly grew into a forked vine that snapped off her restraints, she knew she’d made a mistake. 

“Did it feel good, laying into me while I was helpless?” She shrugged out of the jumpsuit, stepping daintily out, clad only in a bra and panties.

“Actually it did, you had it coming. Now lay down or we’ll go a few more rounds and test that healing of yours.”

As she spoke, Ivy reached up and wiped the blood off her face. Her split lip was already gone, the cut on her eye closed.

_Well, crap._

Dinah rushed her, and Ivy took several of her blows, stoically. It felt like punching a tree, and then, suddenly, concentration must have broken because a kick to her gut doubled her up. Dinah moved in for a finish, when Ivy lunged. Dinah tried to shift, but it was too late, she felt her back hit the wall, and Ivy pressed her against it, curvy body molding to hers, nose to nose, almost lips to lips, Dinah’s vision entirely taken up with the other woman’s exotic, tilted green eyes.

_Shit. SHIT. Played again._

“I’ve wanted this, you know. Wanted to,” her eyes were flicking from Dinah’s lips to her eyes, smoldering, her hands pinning Dinah’s wrists to the wall. Dinah could feel herself stop struggling, unable to look away from Ivy’s lips, so close. Unable to think of anything but the sweet smell of spring lilies, the feel of Ivy’s soft, curvy body, she tried to speak, but nothing came out. “Taste you…”

She leaned in slowly, and Dinah consciously knew she should have been fighting, leaning away, but instead she leaned forward, meeting the kiss.

_Bliss._

It was an amazing experience, and suddenly Dinah understood. She’d always questioned how every one of the seductress’s victims could so completely be taken, even strong wills like Batman. Now she knew. The rush of pleasure roared in her ears. Ivy tasted like sunshine and happiness, her lips as sweet as candy, and in the space of a heartbeat Dinah was so sexually aroused she was glad the woman was holding her up or her legs might have given way. She parted them, letting Ivy inside, wrapping one around the other woman, and Ivy released her lips to move her hands to Dinah’s mouth, cupping either side of her face, holding her still as she ravished it. Dinah plunged her hands into Ivy’s silky red curls and tangled them there. 

She wished she could say it was force, or coercion, but the worst part was how badly she suddenly _needed_ this. Ollie was a distant thought, and if Ivy had told her beat him unconscious right then, she would have. That’s how _insidious_ it was. 

She didn’t know how long it went on, but Ivy broke the kiss. She stared at the woman, unfocused, unable to break her gaze.

“I did what I thought was right, and I can’t change the past. I did want to be your friend, Dinah. I wanted to be more than friends. I don’t expect you to understand, or forgive me, but I hope someday…” She trailed off, sighed. “No, I suppose that’s not possible. You’ll hate me for this too.” She glanced away, toward the sight of the pitched battle. “They were going to dissect me, try to make me a weapon. With the suppression collar on, one of them thought he could rape me. He was wrong. I will always defend myself, Dinah. Always.” She turned back, her green eyes chips of green diamonds, hard and cold. 

Dinah tried to make her brain work, but all she could see was a kaleidoscope of brilliant color on the edges of her vision and Poison Ivy’s beautiful face.

“Kiss...me again?” she managed.

Ivy smiled, “No, not tonight, not when you’re like this, it wouldn’t be right. Maybe, someday, of your own free will?” Without any further words, she stripped out of her bra and panties, dropped them to the ground, and then sprinted toward the water’s edge. The last thing Dinah remembered was the splash when Ivy dove into the bay.

***

“Welcome back, pretty bird.” Ollie was looming over her. She groaned, her mouth was dry and her head was screaming.

“What happened?”

“Apparently you chased down Poison Ivy and she put her whammy on you, knocked you on your ass with some narcotic that would drop Diana. How are you feeling?”

“Terrible, what did she give me?”

“Well, about that,” he started, looking sheepish as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. “They gave you a drug soup to counter it. When we found you, you looked like you were so blissed out I almost just let you sleep it off.”

“Ugh, you should have. Is there water?” He nodded and hopped up.

“Sure, sure, sit tight, I’ll get you some.” As he scurried off, she noticed flowers. Most were typical hospital flowers, but one particular was a carefully arranged Lily of the Valley. It was beautiful.

The unsigned note was in familiar handwriting.

_See you soon._


End file.
